Sequence of events
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: After another nasty argument with Leo, Raph runs off and takes a picture of a girl no matter how creepy the action is. April later then runs into a girl named Melin, followed by Leo meeting Lexra, followed by Donnie hacking into Daphne's files. All these events eventually lead to the one place where Raph finally meets her. But of all places, why did it have to be a live concert?


TMNT © Nick

OCs © MPN

Song: Laser Lights by Jessie J

It was a cold, dark night in New York, the perfect time for some mugging. Raphael would love that. But he guessed that it was too late even for the Purple Dragons, since everything was quiet. If anybody paid attention, they would notice the two green legs hanging off a building, but no one did.

The night started out just fine. Everything was cool until Leo and Raph got into a fight. Raph didn't remember why his fuse broke for like, the bajillion time this week, but he wasn't ready to go back to his family just yet, so there he sat on a rooftop with his legs dangling off the side.

He wasn't ready to go back. He'd love to, but how would he brothers react? He stayed there, doing nothing, thinking about what made him go boom this time.

His line of thoughts which seemed to go on forever was cut short when he saw a girl walking down the side of the street.

Her skin was tanned and it went great with her hair, which was a bit messy, but it caught Raph's attention the most. Her hair was black with hot pink in a ponytail. In hothead's point of view, however, it looked like a sea of black and pink. It was one of the most beautiful things Raphael has ever seen. The front was slightly held back by pair of red headphones, its cord disappearing into her pocket.

Raph didn't know what to do. He knew better than to jump of the building and say hi at a human he just saw a few seconds ago. So instead, he took a picture of her with his T-phone, like the modern teen he is.

She went past the building and disappeared around the corner. Raph wanted to follow her, but he was frozen.

9

April didn't know why, but she wanted to slap Raph using the same magazine she slapped his brother with.

"So let me get this straight, you took a picture of a girl that passed you for a few short seconds, and you're in love with her?" Raph nodded his head enthusiastically. "Isn't that stalking?" the red head asked.

"Look, April, **please** , do you know her?" Raph asked.

April rolled her eyes. "I've never seen any turtle—or anyone—so desperate to know some girl."

"C'mon, April, cut a turtle some slack here."

April sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't going to talk him out of it. Each of the turtles had their own way of persuading her. Leo would give a long speech that she would've listened to if it she didn't know that it would last a couple of hours, Donnie would be trying to charm her so much that it got annoying, Mikey would put his puppy dog face on, and Raph...Raph wouldn't leave until she gave him what he wanted. In this case, the identity of a rocker girl.

"Raph, I would love to help, but you didn't even get a picture of her face. So, I'm sorry, Raph, but I can't help," April said.

Raph huffed. "Okay, fine, but if you see someone with tanned skin, shiny black and pink hair, let me know. Got that?"

"Sure, but why don't you ask Casey, you know, for better chances?" April asked. To be honest, all she wanted was to get back on the puck head for pranking her alongside Mikey.

"Puckhead wouldn't wake up," Raph growled. "But remember—"

April held up a hand to silence him, much like Splinter. "Yes, Raph, I will."

9

April was walking down the halls alongside with Casey Jones, who was uncomfortably close, something she knew Donnie would greatly disapprove. Casey wore that smug look on his face and constantly glancing at April, brows wiggling, but she always ignored it for her mind was someplace else.

"Yo, Red, you okay?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine, Case, just searching for someone," April replied, eyes darting for the girl of Raph's description.

"Who?"

"I dunno, why don't you ask Raph about it?" April grumbled, honestly, she wanted Jones to just leave, but she couldn't tell him that gently.

As they approached the entrance, a blond suddenly bumped into them. She dropped her books and scrapped her palm against April's tessen, which was slightly poking out of her bag (like _that_ was a good idea).

"Oh, I am so **so** sorry," the blond said, picking up her books with her bleeding hand.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I should've been more careful," April said, helping her up. April gasped as she noticed the bleeding wound on the blond's palm. "Oh, did I do that?" April asked.

The blond looked at the wound and gasped. She looked around, and not having much places to place her books, she shoved them onto Casey's chest, forcing teen to grunt with the weight.

 _How could such a frail girl like her ever carry this much books without collapsing?_

The blond brought out some gauze from her pocket and expertly wrapped her hand. April could've thought that she was watching a video with twice the speed.

"Thanks," the blond said, taking back he books, much to Casey's relief. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

"No, it's okay. We should've gotten out of the way when we saw a girl coming towards us," April said. It was true, April saw the blond coming but underestimated her speed.

"But it's still my fault for not warning you," the blond replied.

"Don't worry too much about it, uh..."

"Mel," the blond supplied.

"Mel. Is that short for Melina or something?" April asked.

"Yeah, it pretty much is," Mel replied. April stood their wide eyed. Was she involuntarily using her psychic powers?

" _Hey, Mel, time to go!_ "

"Oh, right," Mel said, walking down the stairs. A few steps down, she turned to April. "We should hang out sometime, April," Mel suggested.

April was stunned. "How did—?"

"It's on your bag tag," Mel said.

April looked at her bag and realized that her name was scribbled on a tag. It's been there for so long that she couldn't even tell that it was there. "Oh, right. I was thinking that you were psychic or something."

"Psychic's not possible at the time being but that _would_ be cool...if you could control it," Mel said. "Powers can get out of hand sometimes."

" _Melina, we gotta go!_ "

"Coming!" Mel called back. She took one last look at April and Casey before smiling and walking away.

9

Raph found himself perched on the same rooftop he was on a few nights ago. He didn't know why, but he just needed to see that girl again. He wanted to know her, but he didn't want to at the same time. He wanted to tell the others and brag that he saw Pia Wurtzback. He doubted the possibility that they would believe him.

" _You okay, Raph?_ "

His leader's voice scared Raph's soul out, causing him to jump. His brother stood there, arms crossed and a stern yet worried look on his face.

"What the heck, Leo? You scared the living hell outa me!" Raph exclaimed angrily.

"Well it's not my fault that the punching bag's broken for the fourth time today," Leo retorted. Raph wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Why? Since when did he run out of mean remarks against his older brother? Well, not until he saw that girl. "Something's up Raph, and as your older brother _and_ your leader, I demand you tell me."

"It's nothin', Leo, don't be so worked up about my private life," Raph remarked, turning back to the streets.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it," Leo said. Before Raph knew it, he was sitting beside him, staring down on the streets. "Raph, I'm not pushing you to tell me, I'm just here to let you know that I'm always here for you."

Raph scoffed, "Like _you_ know that." Leo always kept his emotions bottled up, and Raph knew it. More than once he had caught Leo lying to him. Leo was a terrible liar, and everyone knew that, but never said a word about it. Why? Because their fearless leader would always deny it.

"I'm serious, Raph," Leo said, turning to his hot head brother.

"I'm serious too, Leo," Raph repeated.

"No you're not."

"Then neither are you."

"But I am."

"Then I am too."

"Oh shell, Raph, stop repeating me!"

"Then shell, Leo, stop giving me a reason to repeat you."

Their little game continued for a few more minutes. There was a smirk on Raph's face and a deep frown on Leo's. You would tell that Leo was forcing himself not to smile, and Raph knew it.

"Would you just take me seriously for once, Raph?"

"Would you just loosen up for once, Leo?"

"Raph, stop it."

"Then you stop it too."

"Get that smirk off your face this instant."

"Then you'll put a smile on your face if I do."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I **will**!"

Raph smirked, "Whatever you say, fearless."

Leo's face turned red, realizing what he said. "Ah, shut up," he murmured, turning back to the streets of the night.

The two sat in silence for a while, both secretly enjoying the other's company. Raph never thought that he could get Leo so frustrated just by repeating him. He made a mental note to use it when it comes to fights.

" **Keep...away!** " a loud grunt exclaimed.

Raph and Leo were suddenly on full alert and were running across rooftops, looking for the origin of the voice.

9

She wasn't the best when it comes to taekwondo, but she was holding off the Purple Dragons well, using clothing filled shopping bags as her weapon. She was full on beast mode, yet she couldn't help but let out a chuckle as a Purple Dragon attempted to kill her with a dagger, or at least that's what she thought since he stabbed a light blue cloth in a dumpster a few feet away. He needed to get his eyes checked.

It wasn't long until every Purple Dragon was down, or so she thought.

With a loud _swing_ , Hun, who was behind her, backed away from the impact on his gun.

She watched as a five and a half foot turtle wielding a pair of really big, really pointy tooth picks attacked the leader of the Purple Dragons who was only wielding a gun cut in half.

Hun was a lot weaker then Leo had remembered. So weak that he was able to knock Hun down like he was Fong. He didn't have time to think about it when he realized that he was being watched not only by his brother, but also by a girl.

Ever since he met Karai, he had never seen anyone so pretty—no, beautiful was a better word. Her dark brown hair was in a short asymmetrical cut and her skin was naturally fair, unlike Karai, who seems to use an entire factory of makeup a day...in a good way. Her eyes weren't as nice as he expected, they were a dull shade of light blue. He wasn't sure if they were really like that or were merely hooded with fear or if she was at the brink of consciousness. It was none of those. She was smiling, grinning even. The winkles by her eyes proved it.

"That. Was. So. **Awesome!** "

Her voice was smooth and high pitched. Not as high as a little girl, but definitely higher than Karai's. Her tone was too happy and excited for Leo to think that she's afraid of him.

"Who would've thought that Hun was such a weakling without a gun?" she asked.

Leo couldn't believe it, she knew who Hun was, giving a hint that she's ran into him more than enough times to remember his name.

She chuckled, it wasn't dark like Karai's nor light like April's. It sounded more like a chuckle _he_ would let out.

"You're cute," she said.

 _That_ caught the leader in blue off guard. One way to flatter Leo is by complimenting him. There are times when he wondered if they were even compliments. Sure, it _was_ a compliment since he was a mutant turtle but it was more of an offense if one were to look at it in the ninja's side.

"Your blushing," she chuckled.

"Wh-Wha...?"

He was so stupid! He was blushing in front of a girl! Just because she said that he was cute! He didn't blush when Karai told him that he was stupidly adorable, but really...he couldn't find the words to describe his emotions!

"We should chat sometime," she said.

Leo was stunned. She was firing lines he never thought a person would say to he or his brothers the second they met them. April screamed, Casey thought that they were freaks, Karai saw them as enemies, and Shinigami attacked them head on. No way this could be real!

"Su...Sure," he stammered. He didn't even know why, but his emotions were making him say things he'd rather keep to himself.

She handed him a thin blue square with a dark blue border labeled "Alexandra Hiccups".

"So you're Alexandra?" Leo asked. _Hooray_ , he didn't sound confused.

"Yeah, but you can call me Alex or somethin'. Hiccups is a weird surname if you ask people, but screw them, I'm happy to have a surname than not having one at all!" she said, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"No!—I mean, it's a nice name and all but isn't Alex a little I dunno...common?" Leo asked.

"Well, that's what people always call me, but my fam calls me anything with Lex," she started counting off all the nick names her family called her. Lexie, Lexshion, Stylex...But Leo's favorite was Lexra.

"So...Lex...is _this_ supposed to be your phone?" Leo asked, holding the thin square up, careful not to break it.

"Oh, right," Lex said, rolling her eyes. She hung her shopping bags to her forearms and grabbed the small square, holding it by her first name and last name, which were above and below each other. With a quick tug, she pulled the two ends apart and there was a light blue hologram-like screen in between. "Here"—she handed the phone to Leo—"Works like the current phones, except more portable and has a _way_ better wifi signal."

"This is so cool," Leo chuckled looking over the nifty device.

"My sister made it," she smiled.

As Leo was typing his number, he had a sudden realization. "...How did you know that I have a phone?"

"It's sticking out the side of your belt," Lex replied. Leo glanced at his T-phone on the side of his belt. How did she see that? "My sisters and I are very observant."

"Did I..."

"Say that out loud, yeah, you pretty much did," she chuckled. "You gotta work on that though, wouldn't want your enemies know that you're thinking about your crush in a fight."

"Ye— how did you—"

"Oh, puh-lease, I'm sure that you have enemies with those katanas strapped to your back all the time. Plus what boy _doesn't_ have a crush these days?" She teased. Leo opened his mouth to reply but she laughed. "I'm kidding, okay?" By then, Leo had finished typing his number. He handed Lex's phone back. She gasped, "OMG, we have the same phone number, except my last digit is 4 not 5. But it's like we're meant for each other."

"R-really?" Leo stammered. There it was again. The butterflies. The same ones that fluttered about in his stomach when he met Karai.

"Yeah—Oh shoot I gotta be home before midnight, nice meeting you," Lex said, dashing away. Before she disappeared around the corner however, she turned to him and held her hand to her head mouthing 'call me'. And she was gone.

"You _do_ realize that she could be a criminal, right?" Raph asked, jumping down the fire escape. "Leo?" Raph waved a hand in front of Leo's face, but he just stared blankly at the street corner. "Huh, on second thought, since when do criminals mug other criminals. Plus she wasn't hiding anything, not even wearing a hoodie, or a pair of glasses." Raph shrugged. "Either way I'm gonna enjoy teasing ya." Raph' face flattened when he realized that Leo was still stunned. Groaning, he dragged he brother to the nearest manhole and was forced to keep him from going after her, the exact opposite of how he reacted to that girl. Wonder how the search was going.

9

"Have your eyes always been brown?" April asked Mel, shutting her locker.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"I always thought that they were blue."

"Well now you know that they aren't," Mel giggled, walking down the hall with her new friend.

"I always thought that _all_ blonds had blue eyes," April joked.

Mel scoffed, "I expected more from you, April."

" _Melina!_ "

The girls looked ahead and there they saw a girl with chestnut hair holding a laptop dashing to them at full speed, yet she was still able to skid to a stop before hitting them.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Mel asked. "Oh, April, meet my twin sister, Dalphina Hiccups."

"But you can call me Daphne," Mel's sister added.

April wondered how these two were even sisters. Daphne had dull light blue eyes that contrasted to Mel's bright light brown ones. Mel's blond hair stood out against Daphne's chestnut hair. But then again, they had similar cuts, except Daphne's hair was parted to the side as the ends were pointy while Mel's was held back by a headband just like April's, except pink and the ends were straight.

"But to answer your question, I was able to locate my hacker. They live somewhere in Chinatown," Daphne said, smiling. April wondered how she could speak so clearly even though she wore braces.

"They?" April asked. _Really, April?_ she asked herself, _You could ask them_ anything _, yet you ask them about_ them _?_

"A general pronoun because we don't know if my hacker's a boy or girl," Daphne replied.

"Wait— _hacker_?" April echoed.

"Yes, hacker. Somebody hacked into my software and downloaded _all_ my blueprints."

" _Blueprints_?"

"Yes. You see, I try my best to make sure that my family has to pay as little bills as possible. That's why I made my own phone that could contact any phone—or device for that matter— without connecting to a cell line. And that's just one! Think about it, I created a bunch of earth saving items and I'm not gonna let some hacker take credit for it!" Daphne ranted.

"Well let's go as soon as we're dismissed from the last class," Mel said.

"A-are you sure?" April asked.

"If you don't wanna come then it's okay, April," Mel said.

April sighed. "I'll go."

"Then it's settled," Daphne said, "4 o' clock sharp, entrance of the school."

" _Deal_."

9

" _Bernie, the light's not meant to be pointing to the audience, you'll blind them._ "

Casey groaned. He _loathed_ that nick name, just as much as his first two names.

"Don't call me that, Roo," Casey groaned.

" _Then what should I call you?_ "

"Oh, I dunno, maybe my third name," Casey said sarcastically.

" _Aw, but Bernie is way cuter. Plus I know seven Caseys don't need another one._ "

" **She's got a point there, Bern.** "

"Haha, very funny, Alex," Casey laughed sarcastically.

" _Just get back to work, we gotta get this stage done by eight o'clock sharp._ "

Casey rolled his eyes and continued fixing the busted spotlight. With a another drop of oil, he was able to move it up, pointing it at a girl with tanned skin standing on an elevated pathway.

"Good job, Case!" she exclaimed. "Now turn it off, I'm gonna test the colored ones."

The spotlight was turned off and the colored ones were turned on. Half in pink and half in purple in an alternative pattern.

"Awesome!" Casey laughed. "This is gonna be **wicked**!" he added, fist bumping the girl from earlier, who had somehow found her way down.

" **Roo!** "

The two turned their heads to a girl with dark brown hair in a short asymmetrical cut and the ends in electric blue. She held a black leather vest in one hand and a brown leather jacket in the other.

"Vest or jacket?" she asked.

"Vest, definitely," 'Roo' replied.

"So..." Casey started, attempting to swing an arm around Roo's shoulder, but before he could, she ducked and slid away. She had skill, he'll give her that.

"Don't think about it, Jones, I may be a year younger but I'm still a lady who deserves respect," she said, crossing her arms and cocked her hips to the side, twisting her colorless lips that reminded him too much of April.

"Aw, c'mon, Roo, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a walk around the park before your show," Casey said, walking to her, arms open, as if expecting a hug.

" _Arnold Bernid_ Casey _**Jones**_ _,_ " she warned sternly. Casey may had known her since middle school but she was maturing real quick.

His arms slumped and his smile curled into a deep frown. "You act too much like April."

" _You_ act too much like a baby," Roo retorted.

Casey rolled his eyes. Things just got complicated. This little argument reminded him of Leo and Raph. Yeesh, _now_ he knows how Raph feels.

9

" _I'm not so sure about this._ "

April was nervous. She didn't know why. She's been here at least a million times, so why be nervous now? Oh yeah, because the Hic twins were most likely looking for the purple clad genius because he had hacked into the egghead in lavender's files.

"Well, if one were to hack into several people's files with a stronger fire wall of their own, they'd most likely hide underground to hide from police. Plus it weakens the signal," Daphne explained.

"Don't you think that this is a bad idea without a squad or at least _one_ policeman?" Mel asked.

Daphne froze on her tracks, causing the other two to bump into her.

"I...didn't think about that..." Daphne said. "But if the police knew that I had files to avoid bills, we'll be fudged. So I'm pretty much sure it's fine," she thought aloud, walking away afterwards.

April looked at Mel, who shrugged and continued. April knew that this wasn't gonna end well.

9

Donnie cleared an entire table and placed a blank blueprint, drawing tools, and a notepad on it. He then started brain storming. His hands drawing were lines that you'd never thought would be possible without a ruler. There were scribbles and scales everywhere because even though he had correction fluid, he still didn't use it on instinct.

He stood back and went over his masterpiece once more, taking in his unborn 'baby'. He loved it.

His moment was cut short when his T-Phone rang. He sighed. He **really** _wasn't_ in the mood for this. But, as an obligation, he answered it.

"Donatello...Casey?" Jones. Great. Just the person he wanted to talk to when he was making something cool. "What do you want, puckhead? I'm in the middle of something _really_ important...So? That's your fault... Casey—… Joneless quality time with April... Well then I'm not going...Fine, _but_ if this is a bluff, you are so getting it!"

Donnie packed his tool box and hopped into the Party Wagon, now fully functional.

"Guys, I'm headed out!" He exclaimed, receiving a curfew reminder form Leo, a grunt from Raph, and a 'Bring home something cool or some pizza,' from Mikey.

He started the engine and drove at full speed to Central Park.

9

"Almost there," Daphne reported, following the red dot on her laptop. She froze. The red dot started moving. Fast. Towards them. Daphne gasped. She stashed her laptop into her bag and brought out a pair of grey gloves. "Mel, get a grip."

Mel brought out a pair of gloves in a dark shade of pink. "I only have one pair," she gasped.

"April, something's gonna pass us, really, **really** fast, the second it does, do your best to go after it, okay?" Daphne said, walking to April.

"If it's that fast why would _I_ be able to go after it?" the red head asked.

"Just do your best, I'll send you our location the second I could, got it?"

April hesitated, diverting her gaze to the cold cement below her. Did she really want to do this? She's been doing this since she was 16 and now she's 18, finishing up her senior year. Did she really trust these girls? She only met them a few days ago, not even a week. But if this involved Donnie, or any of her family, she wanted in. She narrowed her eyes in determination and nodded.

There was a bright light getting brighter, and in a split second, she was leaning against sewer wall, and the twins were gone.

9

She nodded her head to the beat of her headphones. Nothing prepared her for a big crowd more than a playlist.

"Hey, Roo, how's it going?" her sister asked.

Roo turned her head to her sister in aqua and gave a thumbs up, closing her eyes and turning back to the mirror.

Lex smiled. She walked out, adjusting the flap so that barely any light came out. She turned her head and the sight of a dark stage greeted her.

"Casey!" She called, running to the teen in black. "What happened?"

"It's my fault! I must've tripped on something because after I did, all the spotlights went out!" Casey replied. "You're not gonna tell, Roo, are you?"

Lex sighed. She turned to Roo's tent and saw a flashlight placed on a box next to it. She went over and gripped the emergency tool and turned it on, lighting up a rather large area for a flashlight.

"Where'd you trip?" She asked.

9

Mel found herself gripping for dear life on the side of a van. The gloves were losing their charge real quick. She was pushed back by the force, making her squeak. She opened her eyes a crack. The pressure hurting them. She turned her head to the side, seeing a smiling green blond holding a bomb.

"What are _you_ looking at?!"

9

"Alex, I've called a friend, he'll be here soon," Casey said.

"How soon?" Lex asked, pointing the flashlight around the grassy area, looking for something.

"Real soon, okay? You don't have to worry."

" _Worry_?" Lex chuckled darkly. "You think I'm _worried_? Casey, look at this," she said, holding a plug. "You tripped over the extension cord, of _course_ the lights are gonna go down."

She plugged it back in and everything was back to normal. Lex turned to Casey, who was nervously sweating, with a smirk.

9

"So," Raph smirked, dodging a strike from his older brother. Their weapons clashed together, faces less than a meter away. "how's it with you and Alex?"

A light shade of pink found its way across the leader's face, making him growl. With a chuckle, Raph pushed Leo away and pinned him to the ground.

"Raph...not...funny!" Leo panted, struggling under his brother. "Let me go, Raph!"

"Answer my question, then I'll think about it," Raph replied smugly.

"It's none of your concern, Raphael, now let me go."

"That doesn't answer my question, I said,"—Raph pinned Leo's arms on either side of his head—"answer my question, _then_ I'll think about letting you go."

"Raph, I—"

Leo was interrupted by a loud ring of the little device on the side of his belt. Raph used his sai to hold Leo's wrist and snatched the phone, smirking at the caller.

"If you won't answer me, maybe she will," Raph said darkly, waving the caller ID of Alexandra Hiccups in his brother's face.

Leo opened his mouth to respond but his brother used his his other sai to pin his brother's hand and used the free hand to cover his mouth.

"Hello."

" _You aren't Leo_ ," was the reply, making the leader's eyes widen.

"No, not Leo, his brother, Raphael."

" _That's nice. I'd love to chat, but I need to talk to Leo_ ," her demanding voice was like his own, except gentler.

"About what? Your next date?"

" _You think I'm immature enough to date a seventeen year old I just met a few days back?_ " she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, everyone does that."

" _Raphael, I'm not the type of girl who believes fibs on the ol' phone, so let me talk to your leader_ right now."

"Sorry, but he's busy."

" _Let's have a bet, shall we? If I can guess what Leo and you are doing, you let me talk to him, if not, then I'll tell you what your brother and I have been talking about._ "

"Deal."

" _You guys sparred and/or had a fight, if you sparred then Leo lost, aaand you were most probably forcing him to tell our business to you when I called._ "

Raph's eyes went wide. Leonardo could tell that he wasn't expecting that, but neither did he. "How'd you—"

" _Not psychic. Now, about the deal..._ "

Raph looked at Leo, who was smirking underneath his palm. Raph grumbled and freed Leo, handing him his phone.

"Hey, Lexra."

" _Hey, Leo. My sister is having a concert today at Central Park, wanna come?_ "

"Oh, I'd love to but—"

" _But you gotta stay hidden? Got you covered. Bring all your brothers if you'd like. Just come before 8 o' clock sharp, got it?_ "

Leo's eyes grew in size. He didn't know how, but she sure did know what to do. "S-sure."

" _Thanks. See ya there._ "

"B...Bye," Leo shuddered, but she had already hung up.

"So, Romeo," Raph called, "What's up?"

9

"I see that you've got the spotlights working, Jones," Donnie stated, sticking his head &elbow out of the window.

"Yeah..." Casey started sheepishly, rubbing his nape. "Alex kinda _helped_." Donnie raised a brow. "Okay, I tripped over the cord, alright?"

Donnie groaned. "So you called me to plug a cord if your friend didn't already do it." Casey nodded. Donnie threw his head black with another groan. "What a _great_ way to waste twenty minutes."

" _I wouldn't say_ that."

The two turned their heads to the driver's side of the van, where a blonde and a brunette were just hoping off. The blonde collapsed on the grass, her short hair going over her head.

"Is she okay?" Donnie asked, hoping out the van.

"Yeah, she's fine," the brunette replied, taking off her fingerless grey gloves. She held out her hand with a small grin, showing her silver braces, "Daphne Hics," she stated.

"Donatello," the genius turtle shook hands with the brunette.

" _Daphne!_ "

Daphne turned her head, her short dull chestnut brown locks flying for a split second. "Hey, Lexra," she said, putting her hand on her hips. "Hey, Roo," she added, waving her right hand, whose nails were decorated with lavender nail polish.

"Nice to see you've come," the girl in aqua smiled, hugging Daphne.

"You okay, Mel?" the singer asked the blond as she helped the girl on the grass up.

"Yeah...yeah sure," the blond replied tiredly.

The girl in aqua opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Donnie. She pulled away from Daphne and gestured to him. "Who's your new friend?"

"Hi, I'm Donatello and I'm— **HOLD ON A MINUTE!** " Donnie exclaimed, alerted. "...how are you..."

"Long story short: it's a Hic thing," the girl smiled, "I'm Lexra Hics. That's Mel," —she pointed to the blonde who was getting up with the girl in pink— "and that's Roo." she said, pointing to the other girl.

"Oh, great. Nice to meet you call me Donnie and _how_ exactly are you not freaking out?"

"You _hacked_ into **my** software," Daphne said bluntly.

"I hitched a ride on the side of your van that was going 200 miles and hour," Mel added.

"I _may or may have not_ met your brother," Lexra added sheepishly.

"They're fine with it, so I am too," Roo smiled, crossing her arms.

"That's _so_ **cool**!" Casey exclaimed.

"Ya think?" Donnie asked skeptically. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait," —he gasped sharply, turning to Lexra— "did you say that you met my brother? Five and a half feet tall, dark green skin, blue eyes and mask?"

"I may or may _have_ **not** ," Lexra smiled innocently and nervously.

"Out of the question," Daphne stated strictly, glaring at Donnie, "I'm gonna need to wipe my files off your device."

" **Oh** ," Donnie blinked, "they were _your_ files?" he asked innocently, but the others could tell that he was faking it.

Daphne didn't look amused. "You **know** what I mean," she glared, her blue eyes shooting daggers at Donnie's warm brown ones, causing him to yelp and stumble back.

"Oh yeah!" Casey howled, "Don't mess with the Hic sisters, son!"

9

"Leo, do we _have_ to go on patrol?" Mikey groaned as Leo dragged him out the lair.

"Of _course_ we do, Mikey," the leader replied, "Crime doesn't stop itself."

"Ya gotta listen to him, Mike," Raph teased, tapping the prankster's beak, "Leo's the _sensei_ now."

"But the city's been quiet for months! Can't we just take a break?" Mikey groaned.

"You should've taken a break in those months then," Leo grunted, tugging Mikey again, but he was getting heavier by the minute. "Geez, what did you eat today, Mike?"

Mikey let out a loud and smelly burp, causing his two brothers to cover their noses and turn away. Using the opportunity, Mikey got up and threw ran away, or at least, until he was pulled back by his mask tails.

"Not so fast," Leo said sternly. "We gotta go _patrol_."

Mikey whined as he went along with his two eldest brothers.

9

"Is this really necessary?" Donnie asked, looking at himself on the mirror. The big, baggy clothes were hard to move in due to the sticks holding them in place. The white cartoon-like gloves were stuffed with cotton to make it look like he had five fingers but it was ridiculous. The curly, bright red wig was getting itchy and the silly fake nose attached to his beak made him want to sneeze. Not to mention the face paint. It was so uncomfortable! "It's ridiculous."

A soft camera shudder caught his attention. He turned to the girls and Casey, each trying to contain their laughter, well, all except Casey, who was already rolling in the grass. Roo took another picture with a grin that almost broke her face in half.

9

The three turtle brothers dashed across rooftops. Mikey thought that they were on patrol, which they _were_ , but they _weren't_.

"Leo, we've been at this for hours! Can we go home now?" Mikey whined.

"No, Mikey," Leo replied, looking over his shoulder, "And we've only been on patrol for **ten** minutes."

"But it feels like hours!" Mikey groaned.

Either he wasn't paying attention for he underestimated the distance of the roof edge, he tripped over the edge of the roof and fell into the darkness of an alleyway.

" **Mikey!** " His two brothers exclaimed.

They jumped down and saw their little brother, laying in an unmoving state on the ground.

"Mikey," Leo spoke, shaking his little brother lightly. "Mikey, are you okay?"

"Pizza..." Mikey groaned.

Leo's eyes widened in fear and worry. "We need to bring him back to the lair, call Donnie."

"I've got a better idea," Raph stated. He kneeled down, then ran his hand along the side of Mikey's face... Before giving it a hard slap, causing Mikey to jolt awake.

"I'm up!" Mikey exclaimed, sitting up, panting.

"We know you were faking it, bonehead," Raph grunted.

Mikey groaned and laid back down on the cement, spreading his arms. "Why can't we just go home?!" he whined.

"Exactly, _how_ were you planning to do this?" Raph asked, turning to his leader with a flat face.

9

Donnie blinked. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he was.

"Exactly, _why_ do I need to wear cat ears?"

"Something's not right..." Mel murmured, tapping her chin.

"Eh..." Roo was lost for words.

"Guys!" Lexra called, walking over with a box full of clothes. "Daphne, Casey, and I ran back home and you wouldn't _believe_ how much more clothes we have in the basement."

"Seriously?" Roo asked, turning to her twin. "Lex, you made _all_ **that** in the past, how could you **not** remember?"

"How far in the past?" Lexra asked, placing down a box. She pulled out a folded shirt, and shook it loose. Then she was staring at a small lavender shirt. "That's it?"

"Kinda looks like a shirt for a two year old," Donnie said.

"Because it _is_ ," Roo responded. She snatched the small shirt from Kexra and showed it to Donnie, "Lexra started sewing a few months before she made this and she gave the very first shirt she made -which is _this_ \- to Daphne for her **second** birthday."

"Oh...now I _remember_ ," Lexra thought out loud, gently nodding her head.

"Wait—" Mel started, "Weren't Daphne and Casey with you?"

"Well," Lexra started with a flat face, "They _were_."

"Where are they now?" Donnie asked.

9

"I can't believe you guys left me!" April repeated. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Woah, what did you and Mel do to get her this hyped?" Casey asked Daphne.

"Calm down, April, we're all fine, okay? I even more or less made friends with the guy who hacked into my files," Daphne explained.

"Calm down?! You and Mel hitched on the side of a vehicle going faster than the speed of light for cry not loud!" April screamed.

"Oh yeah," Casey chuckled, "I remember that."

"Now now, April," Daphne said, placing a hand on April's shoulder, "We're _fine_. A hundred percent, okay?"

April took a breath, sighing. "Okay," she murmured.

"Good," Daphne smiled, "Now, would you like to come to my sister's concert? She's a pretty good singer."

April shared the smile,"Why not?"

9

"Guys," Leo heard Mikey sigh, "Wouldn't it be awesome to go to a _live_ concert?"

"Yeah, it would be, Mike," Leo replied sadly, still searching for the stage set for Lexra's sister.

"Whelp, nothing, Leo," Raph called, walking up to him. "Looks like we just came out here for no good reason."

Leo took a breath and let it out in a slow motion. "Yeah, looks like you're right," he said, getting up. Leo thought that he would be able to see Lexra again, but he was wrong. "C'mon, Mikey, let go home."

"But I wanna stay and watch the concert," Mikey whined.

"I thought you wanted to go home," Raph stated.

"Mikey, the city's quiet," Leo said sadly, "Plus you have no idea who's performing."

"Well whoever's performing must be awesome cuz even Donnie's there," Mikey replied, not taking his eyes off the ground below.

"Did I hear right?" Raph asked, turning his head to Leo, "Cuz I think that there's too much fantasy in Mikey's voice for it to be real."

Leo walked over to Mikey and looked down, things were about to get interesting.

9

"We're back!" Daphne called, walking over with Casey and April in her tail. Casey panted as he set down the bajillion boxes that he _offered_ to carry for Daphne.

"That's great!" Lexra exclaimed, "and, Daphne, we _really_ need to get dressed the show starts in an hour!"

"You're part of the show?" April asked.

"Eh... more or less," Daphne shrugged. "Wait here," she ordered, walking away.

Lexra turned to April, smiling. "I'm Alexandra, call me Alex."

"April. Isn't Alex a bit...common?"

"You can call me Lexra if you'd like."

" _Lexie_!" Daphne called, "There're more clothes in here than the basement!"

"Nice meeting you, April, but I gotta save my sister," Lexra smiled, pointing a finger gun at the red head, "Catch ya later."

"Now what?" April asked as Lexra disappeared into a tent.

" _April!_ " The red head turned her head and rubbed her eyes with her fists to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But she wasn't. Donatello Hamato wearing a purple sweatshirt that read 'nerd' in bold silver at the front, sweatpants, and _sneakers_ walking over to her. "I didn't know you were coming!"

" _Donnie_?!" April gasped in surprise. She turned to Casey, "Casey, what's going on?!"

" _Well_..." Casey started, "I thought that I broke the spotlights so I called Donnie but it turns out I didn't but he was here anyway so Lexra decided to just let him watch the show live and he needed a disguise and this is what he was in favor with, but Lexra had already prepared the perfect set of clothes for him but he didn't like it anyway."

"There is absolutely _no_ way I'm going to be dressing up in a tank top _or_ any top with sleeves above my wrists," Donnie reported, crossing his arms.

"But you usually don't wear _anything_ ," April said.

"Don't you think it's weird to have a built turtle nerd wearing ripped clothes walking around set?" Donnie asked.

" **Donnie!** " The turtle barely had enough time to turn around before he was playfully pinned down by his little brother. "I didn't know you were into this kind of music stuff!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Nice...to see...you too...Mikey," Donnie wheezed. "Man...what...have you been...eating?"

"Pizza," Mikey replied with a grin, "lots of it."

"Looks like we found it," Raph said, walking over with his older brother.

"Found what?" Mikey asked innocently, "I thought we were on patrol."

"We _were..._ " Leo said, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Yeah," Raph said, crossing his arms, "We were on patrol _for_ Leo's _girlfriend_."

The news mad everyone react in ways that embarrassed Leo to no end, and yes, Mikey got off Donnie _before_ he began teasing Leo.

"So when do we meet this girl?" Donnie asked.

"She must be good with martial arts if she was able to get Leo's heart," Casey teased.

"Is she in our enemies' side again?" April asked.

"What? No!" Leo denied, blushing madly. "She isn't a bad guy—gal. She's really nice, really awesome, _really_ pretty, and she's—"

" **Leo**!" The gang turned their heads and saw Lexra walking over. "Nice to see you've come!"

"You two know each other?!" Donnie exclaimed. "I thought you said you didn't—"

"I said maybe, maybe _not_..." Lexra grinned. "Oh and these must be Raph and Mikey, I'm Alexandra," she said, holding her hand out.

"...You're not freaked out?" Mikey started.

"Pfft, puh- _lease_ ," Lexra scoffed, "If I could watch sushi drive a van with two droids on its tail, I could totally handle four mutant turtles."

"Oh wait...you saw that?" Casey asked.

"Does it look like I did?" Lexra retorted. "Oh, and that reminds me, you guys gotta change, no way Leo's letting you watch a live concert without disguises, and there's no way I'm giving you disguises that have no fashion sense," she said, pushing the three turtles away.

" _That_...did **not** just happen," April murmured.

9

Several people stood in front of a dark 4 foot tall stage, all cheering in excitement. On the stage was another stage, about 4 feet, a 3 foot stage on on side, and a foot tall one on the other. On each stage was a silhouette. On the tallest one was a girl standing in front of a solid table, a hand on the table and the other on her left ear, in the second tallest one was a girl holding a guitar with the neck in her left hand, and on the shortest was a girl in front of a keyboard.

"Can this day get any better?" a teen in front of the stage squealed. He wore an dirty orange sweatshirt with 'Dr Prankenstein' printed in front with bold gold, sweatpants, and sneakers. Under the hood was a lime green turtle with freckles and baby blue eyes wearing an orange mask, ready to explode at minute.

"Highly doubt it," his brother grumbled. He wore a dirty dark blue sweatshirt, sweatpants, black boots, and a red cap under his hood. The effect of the usual scowl on his Anne green face was intensified by his emerald green eyes that stood out under his dirty blood red mask

"Leo's gonna have to disagree with you there," their lanky brother commented. He wore a dirty purple sweatshirt with 'nerd' printed in front in bold silver, sweatpants, and sneakers. A smirk on his olive green face was cute, the redhead beside him thought so herself.

The four turned to a teen wearing a dirty blue sweatshirt with blue and pink cat ears sticking out from the hood, sweatpants, and sneakers. Under the hood was an emerald green turtle wearing a blue mask whose blue didn't stand a chance against his sparkling sapphires. He shook in excitement, holding his fists close to his mouth. His grin widened was the show was about to begin. " **Go Lexra!** " he squealed making nearby people look at him in confusion. He blushed in embarrassment, making his family giggle.

The concert then began, making the audience cheer louder. The first light, a purple one, pointed at the tallest stage. Dull dark brown hair with purple ends shone in the spotlight, her eyes were closed. A closed smirk formed at her lips. Her right hand, armed with lavender nail polish and a light purple and black fingerless glove, which was on a black DJ table that was already loaded with two disks, one with a pink middle and the other with a purple middle, moved to the disk. With one smooth motion, the music started playing. The audience cheered and clapped their hands to the beat of the song. The teen put less pressure her left hand, which was pressing a set of lavender headphones to her left ear, and started swaying back and fort, her dull blue eyes opening. Her smile grew a bit bigger, to the point where you could see her silver braces.

A pink spotlight pointed to the second stage, where another teen was standing. Her dull blue eyes were open. She winked at the audience and started playing her orange and white guitar that was strapped to her with a black leather belt covered in studs. Her short orange brown asymmetrical cut with aqua ends waved with the bit of the music. Her fingers, nails coated with white nail polish, expertly played her guitar. Her foot tapped to the beat of the song.

The next spotlight landed on the shortest stage, where a short blonde haired girl was playing her keyboard. Her eyes were closed as her hands, nails colored pink, flew across the musical instrument.

The meaning spotlights pointed to the main stage, where the singer was standing straight with her head down, face covered by shadows. Her raven black hair was long, unlike her sisters, the hot pink highlights in it almost blended in with the pink spotlights. Her black leather vest was loose against her hot pink shirt. Dark purple jeans stuck to her legs. Brown leather boots tapped to the beat. The rhinestone studs on the black bands on her wrists sparkled in all the light it reflected. She finally lifted her head. And with a smile, she opened her eyes, her bright brown eyes.

Then it hit Raph. It was _her_. The girl he took the picture of. He spent the last week looking for her, and here she was, standing in front of him. Raph's heart was beating faster than ever, just like it did with Mona Lisa, but this time... this time he was facing a human, not an alien lizard.

" _In the blink_

 _Of an eye_

 _I was falling from the sky_

 _In a blur_

 _You took my breath away_ "

Her voice was strong, yet gentle in a way...

" _Then my heart starts beatin'_ "

Her motions were sharp—

" _And my lungs start breathin'_ "

—strong—

" _And the voice in my head starts screamin'_ "

—confident—

" _I'm_ _ **alive**_ _!_ "

—powerful.

" _You're like a_ _ **laser light**_

 _Burning down, burning down on me_

 _You're like a_ _ **laser light**_

 _Burning down, burning down on me_ "

She was almost at the edge, and she was pointing, pointing at everyone, then at Raph.

Eye contact.

" _You make me feel feel_ _ **good**_ "

It was as if the song was for him.

" _You make me feel_ _ **safe**_ "

Who was he kidding? He hasn't even talked to her!

" _You make me feel like_ _ **I can live another day**_ "

But he _did_ talk to his sister.

" _You make me feel_ _ **good**_ "

Nah, they can't be sisters...

" _You make me feel safe_ "

Could they?

" _You know_ _ **I wouldn't have it any other way**_ "

Yeah. Maybe. They are.

Raph can't wait to talk to her.

(8 193 words in 4-5 months! I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. So the Hic sisters are some of my _oldest_ OCs. Not by age, but by creation. I created the Hic sisters when I was 10 or 11, not they're back and I hope you guys (less than a hundred people) like them. I tried my best for this and I hope to see you all soon. Share your thoughts and I'm asking because I really need to fix the Hic sisters a bit more before I give them their own TMNT fanfiction series.)


End file.
